Picking Sides
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Gotham gets a new addition, though no one can be sure who's side she's on. She's helped both the police and the criminals throughout her past, so who's team will she be on this time? Batman's or the Joker's? It'll depend on her strange definition of fun.
1. Chaos

Okay, so I tried this before but I didn't like how it started, so I think I'm going to try it again. Lemme know what you think! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Dark Knight, _but I wish I did, because it's amazing and Heath was absolutely incredible as the Joker.

Prologue: Chaos

I couldn't decide what was stranger… the fact that I was being shipped to what was described as the most dangerous place for someone like me to be or the fact that I wasn't all too concerned about it. Whichever was worse, I would have plenty of time to decide. Neither of the guards in the back of this armored truck really seemed to want to talk to me, despite the fact that I tried to initiate conversation time and time again.

Maybe it was the fact that I was dressed like a prisoner. Let me tell you, the orange, baggy jumpsuit that was about ten sizes too big did nothing to flatter my figure. Or maybe it was the hair. They were so used to seeing shades of brown and blonde, the normal boring colors, that the vivid, sky blue shade, cut into choppy layers probably told them that I was anything but normal. I doubted it was the fact that my calling card was a thistle, the normally vibrant purple flower tipped with the same shade of paint as my hair, and the fact that I liked to have a little too much fun. That couldn't be it at all.

"So tell me, gents," I beamed, fluttering my eyelashes in their direction. Maybe a little flirting would get them to talk? I mean, when was the last time I had a normal conversation with anyone? Well, probably _never_, but a conversation that came close to being normal? Try months… or years… And i was rather pretty, despite my odd look; that might entice them to speak with me. Didn't men love Scottish accents? Of those I knew I had a lovely one. "What's there t' do in a place like Gotham? Sounds dark an' drab, an' ya know, I dinna think it soun's like too much fun… whatever shall I do wi'out me fun?"

"The place you're going… let's just say that every guy in the building's gonna try and have fun with you," the hefty guard beside me commented without even looking in my direction. Though, I couldn't be sure; for some reason he was wearing goggles. Hey, whatever floats his boat is fine with me. Though, I'd have to call him Hefty, just to identify him to myself. It had a delightful ring to it.

Though his comment didn't sound too promising. If the lads in the loony bin I was headed to wanted to try and have a roll in the hay with me, I'd give them a little souvenir to take with them… or not take with them. I guess the souvenir they would get would be the lack of something vitally important in the reproduction process. I knew how to take care of myself when the occasion called for it. And all I wanted was a bit of fun. Something to keep me interested. A bit of chaos, organized or disorganized would be fine. Something, anything, to get my adrenaline pumping. Hell, I would break out of the Asylum if there was some kind of theme park nearby. I just loved the rush of it all.

"Weel, I guess I'd just 'aveta show those laddies who's in charge, aye?" I questioned, cocking a dark eyebrow in the guard to my left's direction. He had been a little friendlier, making eye contact with me on more than one occasion. Then again, he could have been trying to envision me without this baggie disaster on. Though, at least it didn't clash with the hair. I hoped he enjoyed what he was envisioning, because he wouldn't get to have a looksie.

The guard on my right, the one who wouldn't meet my gaze - Hefty if you recall, huffed, letting out the slightest of chuckles under his breath, as if to say, '_you're_ going to show _them_ who's boss? I don't think so…' Just because I was a wee thing didn't mean I couldn't keep the lads in line if I had to. I'd done it before, I'd do it again.

"Who runs th' place, then?" I questioned; at least they were talking. The silence was so… boring…

"Some doctor… Crane or something," the one on the left shrugged easily, "he'll be in charge of everything you do. Even changin' probably…"

"Goodie," I smiled sarcastically, leaning my head back against the wall of the truck. I wonder if this Crane fellow liked to have fun. Was he a goodie-goodie or did he walk on the edge of insanity? After all, that really was the only way to have fun. Normalcy was so dull, complacency was yesterday. Different, intriguing, strange; _that_ was fun.

"Now, I heard ye talkin' earlier about how dangerous this place is," I stated, pursing my lips together to keep from smiling, "that there're heroes an' villains… sounds like a nice place t' be…" Looking up at them from under my lashes, I couldn't help but giggle at the disbelief etched on their faces. Of course it didn't sound like fun to _them_, but they were normal and didn't see how addicting the adrenaline of crime and crime-fighting could be.

Now, I wasn't one to pick sides generally when it came to good and bad, heroes and villains. I was more of a case-by-case type of lass. Sometimes it was more fun to help the criminals; their recklessness had a certain draw to it. Then again, sometimes it was just too enjoyable to turn the tables on them and help the rescuer, the hero. Both revenge and justice were sweet in my opinion; it just depended on the case.

Here, I had heard about a new hero, called himself Batman. Dressed up at night, after a long day of being a regular, everyday type of guy, and bringing justice to a lawless, dangerous place. I'd like to meet him. Even if he was considered a good guy, he would have to be a bit unstable upstairs if he could pretend to be a giant bat and kick the thugs and mobsters where it hurt.

Suddenly, the truck began to slow down, until it came to an abrupt halt. We had been driving at top speeds, across stretches of highway, to get to this place. And, from the concerned, perplexed looks the guards were sharing, we probably weren't there yet.

"Ah, a wee bit o' car trouble?" I inquired, pulling a sympathetic frown, "I could always get out an' check under th' hood if ye needed me to… No trouble at all…" I raised my hands, linked together at the wrist by a pair of uncomfortably tight handcuffs.

"Like hell," the hefty one muttered under his breath as the other stood and made his way to the small, barred window between the holding area of the truck and the cab.

"Hey, what's goin' on out there?" he questioned, tapping on the bars with his gun. Frankly, I wouldn't want to be the driver, with a loaded gun inadvertently pointed at my head. Sometimes I couldn't understand the stupidity of guards…

"Looks like some kind of riot," the driver stated, the truck slowly inching forward as he tried to make his way through whatever kind of mess we were driving into.

My ears perked up at the 'riot' comment. That would be a lovely little distraction for the lads here; I could probably make my way out and get lost somewhere in the city. I was excellent at evading the law. It wasn't my fault I had been too overzealous with setting off the firework shop just to see what would happen. And it certainly wasn't my fault that the drunk limey bastard of an owner was inside, fresh from beating his wife and kids at home. Well, it _might_ have been, but I was really just in the mood for a lovely show of fireworks, really… But then I had been distracted and the police had managed to pick me up before I knew what was going on. Apparently, I put on a bigger show than I realized and they could see the action for miles.

Something slammed suddenly into the side of the truck. Hefty didn't budge but the other one stumbled slightly. I dug my feet into the floor, hoping to keep myself steady, waiting for the moment to spring my trap. One more attack like that on the side of the vehicle would be lovely.

My heart started to race, my skin growing both cold and warm at the prospect of an adventurous getaway. Fingers stretched out, preparing to strike, I waited with what I knew had to be a mischievous sparkle in my light, sea green eyes for the perfect moment.

Inching myself closer to the window, I promised the lads that I just wanted to have a look outside, see what was going on for myself. In fact, I really just wanted to get closer to the thinner guard; he would be much easier to manhandle than the other.

Luck was on my side when whoever was rioting outside of the truck slammed into the side again. I jerked forward, out of my seat, tumbling toward my target. I fell into him, quickly slipping behind him and slamming his head into the metal wall. He slid down, unconscious, and before Hefty could even get up, gun aimed, I used the smaller guard for a shield and nabbed his gun. Shooting the larger officer in the leg, I smiled as he let go of his gun in surprise.

Too concerned with his leg to worry about me, I nimbly jumped to my feet, retrieved the duffle bag that the judge ordered to be delivered with me (it had my lovely little outfits and belongings that I'd rather not be forced to part with). Strolling to Hefty's side, I smiled as his eyes sparkled with fear.

Chills ran up my arms and I smiled, amused that he was now at my mercy. I patted his chunky thigh, retrieved the keys to the handcuffs and nodded in thanks. Quickly twisting my small hands around, I unlocked the clasp of the handcuffs, freeing my arms from their painful hold. Massaging them quickly, I hoisted the duffle bag over my shoulder and waited patiently at the door for the driver to come and see what the problem was.

When the back door opened, I was surprised to find, not the driver, but a slew of orange-clad prisoners, intent on freeing their fellow captive. Reaching up, I grabbed the roof, kicking away a few of the lads that wanted to venture into the truck, before swinging myself onto the roof.

I looked around at the chaos, eyes wide, wondering how exactly all of these prisoners had gotten away from their cells. I mean, this looked like an island of murderers and thieves, let lose on the city.

_Shite_, I thought to myself, glancing around for a way to rid myself of the mob around me. They began climbing the sides of the truck, intent on reaching me for whatever devious purpose they had. I saw an opening between a few of the lads, one where I could quickly slip away and find out for myself what was going on. Almost jumping from the truck's roof, I remembered just in time.

"Ah… where is it…," I shifted through my duffle bag, searching for a thistle. Grabbing one, I casually tossed it into the back of the truck, where Hefty was slamming the door shut to protect himself and his fellow guard. "Night, darlin'…"

Leaping off of the roof, I ran off into the darkness, hoping to find a secluded alley to change out of this damned uniform. It took me a few minutes until I finally reached my destination; an empty cold alleyway with nothing but a cat or two wandering about in the darkness.

"What a perfect wee mess Gotham's gotten herself into tonight," I mumbled to myself, shedding the jumpsuit and retrieving my outfit from the duffle bag, "feels grand to make an entrance on such a night…"

Slipping on a short, tight lavender dress, halter-top and low-cut, I nodded to myself, humming the _Rocky_ theme song to prepare myself for an exciting night on the town. My heart was zooming, my stomach turning, but the adrenaline coursed through my veins, enhancing my senses and preparing me for the chaos. I slipped on a pair of soft, suede, black boots and hoisted the bag over my shoulder again.

Slowly, casually, I made my way to the street, where fires burned in cars and buildings, and dozens of deranged criminals wreaked havoc on the defenseless little town. No one really seemed to notice me, despite the brightness of my outfit and my hair, which I was thankful for at the moment.

My stroll was calm, unconcerned, as I eyed the mayhem with a sort of excited pity. These didn't seem like ordinary, run of the mill arsons and thieves. I saw some depravity going on in these streets that told me one thing; these were the insane criminals. Which means we _were_ close to Arkham Asylum, where I was supposed to be, and someone had let them go.

"Oh Lord, I hope it was Crane," I giggled, watching a prisoner clad only in his underwear race by, waving a burning prison jumpsuit, "that'd be _too _much fun…"

_**Okie doke, so let me know what you think! I hope y'alllll liked it =) I'm trying to think of a good name for her but I can't seem to come up with one. =/ Any ideas?  
**_


	2. Carnival From Hell

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! =) I hope you're enjoying it and I hope that you like this chapter. It introduces a few baddies including our favorite Joker (but just for a moment =/ ) and our Dark Knight. RIP Heath Ledger… =/

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Dark Knight_ but I wish I did! That would be excellent!

Chapter One: Carnival From Hell

_My stroll was calm, unconcerned, as I eyed the mayhem with a sort of excited pity. These didn't seem like ordinary, run of the mill arsons and thieves. I saw some depravity going on in these streets that told me one thing; these were insane criminals. Which means we _were_ close to Arkham Asylum, where I was supposed to be, and someone had let them go. _

"_Oh Lord, I hope it was Crane," I giggled, watching a prisoner clad only in his underwear race by, waving a burning prison jumpsuit, "that'd be _too_ much fun…"_

I hummed lightly to myself, a slight skip in my step as I made my way through the destruction. It almost reminded me of that video game, what was it? Resident Evil? With the zombies… oh, how fun _that_ would be to live through. Lovely time, that would be.

Continuing on down the main street of the island we seemed to be on, I took in the sights, sounds, and smells that carried on around me. There were screams from every direction; the sound of roaring fires and gunshots hitting my ears sounded like music. It was nice to know that some people were having a good time. I could hear the repetitive, heavy thuds of the blades of helicopters hovering overhead.

Carnage was everywhere I looked. Upturned cars, explosions, fires; I pouted as I realized that this had all gone on without me. Whoever was throwing this little carnival really should've waited. I could have been a wondrous helper in creating this mischief.

Suddenly, I heard the strange sound of hoof beats pounding behind me. Spinning around, I was able to take in the scene before me for a moment, knowing I would have to move out of the way if I didn't want to be trampled by this rider wearing… a potato sack?… and his enormous black stallion.

Placing my hands on my hips, I faced him, wondering what on earth he was wearing. I mean, I know it was a kerfuffle and everything, but people didn't normally wear potato sacks during them. The horse was racing forward, his lean muscles rippling in the orange glow of the fire.

Tapping one foot to the rhythm the horse's hooves were creating, I eagerly allowed the feeling of adrenaline to seep into my system. My heart kicked into overdrive but I kept myself rooted in place; not for fear, but for the excitement. Who knew what would happen if I didn't move? I certainly didn't, which caused a bright smile to cross my face.

The strange rider and his horse were almost upon me, so much so that my body shook, reverberating with each thud of the beast's massive feet. The rider let out a loud growl, jerking the horse's reigns just enough to keep from hitting me, diverting the animal's path just a few inches to the left.

Shaking my head, I giggled slightly; that was fun! Though, I can't say I would have been too happy if the rider simply mowed me down. I had the feeling that he was too perplexed by my refusal to move to just run me over. Dropping my fists from my hips, I folded my arms loosely over my chest, regarding him curiously. As the adrenaline wore off, I had to frown. Fun time was over.

"Why didn't you move, girl?" His voice sounded deeper than it probably was; most likely an intimidation technique. Fortunately for me, I wasn't one to be intimidated. When things that people normally view as scary are too exciting for me, fear doesn't really have the effect it should on me.

"Why _did_ you?" I countered, tilting my head to the side, "what's under th' mask, pal? It isnae pretty, is it? I understand th' need fer a bit o' cover-up, but this's a wee bit extreme, no?" Why not have a bit of fun since he seemed intent on pestering me?

Another growl was muffled by the thick burlap sack over his head and he reached for something on his belt. I nodded, popping my lips lightly as I waited to see what he would do. I hadn't gotten into a fight since I was a young thing, but I was more than willing to have a go. Patting the horse's muzzle, I watched as the man retrieved a canister of something and squirted it right in my face.

Blinking and huffing to get the gas concoction out of my nose, I cursed him as I sputtered, hoping to rid my mouth of the foul-tasting stuff, "Bloody freaking arsehole horse-back ridin' piece o' shite…" Letting out a growl of my own, I swiped at my face to get rid of the stinging substance, "Tryin' to pepper-spray me face?"

The man yanked the potato sack from his head, a look of shock and anger on his thin, chiseled face. His bright blue eyes were burning into mine as he watched me in disgust, "That didn't do anything to you?"

"It pissed me off, if tha's what yer wonderin'," I swiped my hands on the bottom of my dress to rid them of whatever this man had sprayed on me, "what? It didnae do what 'twas supposed to?" The spray hadn't hurt me; sure it stung a bit, but I got over that relatively quickly. I had the feeling that it should have hurt me more, judging by the way he was reacting.

He sputtered for a response and I watched him in amusement, his mouth opening and closing like some silly fish, searching for a way to answer me. Obviously, it was supposed to do _something_, though, seeing as he wouldn't answer me, I couldn't be sure what it was meant to do. Quickly flinging a leg over the saddle, he slid down to the ground, standing a good eight inches over me. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily in anger. He threw the sack over his head again and took what was probably meant to be a menacing step forward.

"Take another step and I might 'aveta put ye in yer place, wanker," I glowered, wondering what this guy's problem was. As an afterthought, though, I remembered where we were. Of course, he had loads of problems, didn't he?

"Why don't I scare you?" he snarled, lunging forward, a hand reaching out to grab me as soon as he was close enough. Oh, all right; I felt something there. My adrenaline was spiking in my veins, my heart racing. And yet, I was hardly afraid. In fact, the spray, probably some type of scaring serum, just increased my giddiness and excitement. How wonderful.

"I dinnae scare easily, if at all," I took a step back, hoping to keep a bit of distance between me and this whack job. To keep him distracted as I tried to think of a way to get out of this little game of cat and mouse, I questioned, "So what d' they call ye? Mr. Potato Head?"

He let out a bellowing growl and I smiled, pleased to know that I was getting to him. Maybe he should take a little sniff of that spray he had; might make him loosen up a bit. I giggled and dodged his second attempt to grab me. Eyeing his outfit, I wondered why someone in an expensive suit would be riding a horse and wearing a sack over his head. When it hit me, I stumbled back, laughing hard enough for a tear or two to escape my eyes, "Ye're Crane, aren't ye?"

He froze for a moment, snarling in that deep, false voice, "I'm the Scarecrow!"

"Ah, ye liked _th' Wizard of Oz _when ye were a bairn, aye?" I mocked him, ducking as he swung a clenched fist at my head, "no' t' worry; so did I!" My face hurt from smiling so much, but it was just too bloody funny! What a strange place Gotham was turning out to be; I was enjoying it very much…

In the middle of my laughter, I felt a sharp blow to the side of my face. That caused me to shut up rather quickly. The corner of my mouth pulled up in a dark sneer and an eyebrow raised in anger. Balling up my fists, my eyes narrowed in Crane's direction, who was now chuckling in triumph.

"Yer mother didnae tell ye no' t' hit girls?" I hissed, raising my leg and giving him a swift kick in the crotch, making sure the heel of my boot was involved. He whimpered in pain and dropped to his knees before me. "Oh, I'm flattered tha' ye fell fer me, but I cannae accept yer proposal. I barely know ye." With that, I used the same foot to kick him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards on the hard concrete.

Tutting and shaking my head, I hoisted my forgotten duffel bag onto the horse's back. I froze as I thought I heard the sound of a strange, high-pitched giggle not too far off, but a quick glance around showed me nothing. Shrugging, I began to hoist myself onto the horse, when a swooshing sound caught my attention.

I turned just in time to see a figure clad in all black with a cape and a cowl designed to look much like a bat approaching me. Ah, Batman! How lovely! Two of Gotham's finest came to greet me today.

"Are you all right?" he inquired when he reached me, looking between the moaning, bloody-faced (literally) Crane and myself, the furrowed brow on his cowl making him look rather concerned. His voice was rough and deep, gravelly and too harsh for my taste. Then again, I figured that was just another technique, much like Crane's, though his was to keep anyone from recognizing who he was.

"Me? Aye, I'm fine," I answered with a bright smile, "jus' havin' a bit o' fun wi' Crane here. He tried t' give me a fright, but seems tha' it just didnae work… Poor lad had a bit of a shock when he found tha' out…"

"His toxin didn't work on you?" Batman inquired, sounding as surprised as Crane had looked, his mouth turned down in a perplexed frown, "why not?"

"Like I told him; I dinnae scare easily," I replied calmly, watching him eye me carefully. Patting the horse's haunches as I studied him, I grinned, "You know who I am, right?"

"Ainslie McKenna… twenty-three years old, born in Aberdeen, Scotland… you go by the name Thistle because it's a symbol of a noble character… you set off a building full of explosives with a man trapped inside…," Batman rattled off, his dark eyes glinting in the nearby trash can's fire, "said it was for the fun of it… and you never stick with one side of the law; you pick and choose your battles."

"Right," I answered with a grin, "I feel so loved… an' it saves me time from introducin' myself, aye? Now, since th' brilliant doctor, here, has ruined my evenin' by bein' alive, would ye like some help roundin' up th' folks on this island?" I ran my fingers lightly over the velvet coat of the horse behind me, who just tossed his head and snorted, waiting for something to happen in his favor.

Batman turned his eyes down to Crane, who was struggling to upright himself. Sighing, I rolled my eyes upward and pressed a foot to the fallen doctor's chest, scolding him, "Now, now, love, it's best if ye just lie still. Didnae know ye were such a baby…"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Batman questioned, his eyes narrowing as he returned his dark gaze to me. Pity - when he wasn't looking I had to at least appraise his choice of outfit; his muscles were quite nice, after all.

Pursing my lips, I pretended to consider his question. Finally, I turned my light eyes back to him, "Weel, you an' I both know tha' ye cannae trust me… not really… Because t' ye, I'm just another criminal an' I already escaped th' truck they brought me in. No' entirely unassisted, o' course… but ye also know tha' I can help ye, if th' mood strikes me. An' I think it has."

"I'll have to arrest you when you're done," he growled, not entirely unkindly. I studied his face, wondering if he wanted to arrest me. Certainly seemed so, but no one likes to arrest a helpful friend, do they?

"If ye can catch me," I replied with a laugh, poking his chest lightly, the blue paint on my nail chipped away, "I can hide when need be. So no promises wi' th' arrest, aye?" He was silent, as if trying to figure out why I was being so cooperative. "Thistle is th' name, darlin'. I _do _hold myself t' some standards. I can be noble when I 'ave t' be."

Crane scoffed from underneath my foot, but I just gave him a little jab with my heel and he shut up rather quickly. Batman was still frowning but he offered me a gloved hand, "You promise to round up these criminals and I promise not to hunt you down right away."

Tilting my head at the offer, it _did_ sound promising. I mean, Batman was the real authority in this city, I could tell already. I hadn't seen a single Gotham police officer in the vicinity and the riot had been going on for quite some time. If I could keep him off my back for a while, well, that would be splendid.

"You've got yerself a deal," I accepted his hand and shook, before he stepped back, "go do whate'er it is ye have t' do, because I can tell yer gettin' antsy. Dinnae worry about me; I'll be fine wi' this lot. I've got more experience than ye'd think." I winked at him, kneeling down and removing a sturdy piece of wiring from my duffel bag. I could feel him watching me, confused, and I stated, "Ne'er know what ye'll find in _my_ stuff…neither do I..."

I tied Crane's arms and legs together, binding him quickly and mounting the horse, hopefully not giving either man too much of a show. They didn't need to be distracted on a night like this.

"Remind me to never underestimate you, Ainslie," Batman stated, the corner of his lip turning upward in a smirk, turning and racing out of sight.

Laughing, I rifled through my duffel bag, retrieving another blue-tipped thistle and tossing it onto Crane's chest, "Stay put, wanker. I've got loads t' do t'night…." Turning the horse's head, I raced away from the deranged doctor. If this city put people like him in charge of people like me, I had the feeling that this would be an excellent place to live.

_**Whoo… so, Crane's down, how many more criminals to go? This is the good side of Ainslie; wait 'til she meets the Joker. Oodles of fun to be had when we get there =)**_

_**Anastasiyafokina: **__Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter too!; __**watergoddesskasey: **__Thanks! =) ; __**JSkeleton: **__Thanks! I really appreciate it!; __**stephaniekay00: **__I really liked the site! Tons of great names! It was hard not to choose one of them but there were too many I liked! Glad you like her and the story!; __**LoopyLuna89: **__Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!; __**Sadie: **__Thanks! Yayy! I'm so glad you liked it! I know, she's a bit off her rocker, but that's excellent because she'll be perfect in Gotham lol! And yes, she is like team Switzerland! Yay!; __**Coraline Swift: **__Thanks! I hope I get all the accenting and stuff right; if not you can totally call me out on it. I just write it how I think someone with a Scottish accent would say it. =) And what I've read of the series Outlander lol. Anywho, I was so going to use Heather as her name! But then I figured since she uses the Thistle as her calling card, I could just give her a regular name and have that be her identity. Unless it's stupid haha… Thanks again!: __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__thanks! Oh, don't worry about it! I'm just glad you're reading it =) I hope you like this chapter too, because I thought it was rather fun. =D_


	3. The Joke's On Who?

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! =/ I didn't mean for it to, it just happened! I hope you're all still out there though! =D

Disclaimer: If I owned _the Dark Knight_, that would be so cool… I mean, seriously. That would be intense!

Chapter Two: The Joke's On Who?

_Laughing, I rifled through my duffel bag, retrieving another blue-tipped thistle and tossing it onto Crane's chest, "Stay put, wanker. I've got loads t' do tonight." Turning the horse's head, I raced away from the deranged doctor. If this city put people like him in charge of people like me, I had the feeling that this would be an excellent place to live. _

As I continued on my way through the city, I was truly surprised at how many criminals were running about, raising hell. The asylum was huge, yes, but this was ridiculous. There seemed to be a never-ending flow of criminals coming my way. By now, I was almost out of thistles and I hadn't even had to deal with _half_ of the people I had seen.

Pouting, I wondered where I could find some more as I punched a particularly large fellow in the jaw. Could I order some through a planter's website or something? Growling, I kicked the same man, who had staggered back but decided he was going to come at me again, in the stomach. Why did he keep interrupting me when I was thinking?

When that lad was finally dispatched, I looped the wiring around his arms and legs, blowing a stray strand of vibrant hair from my eyes. That was that; I would check out what I could find on the internet and order some more thistles. If worse came to worse, I would just go to one of the nearest craft shops and pick up some fake ones. Though, I didn't think it would have the same effect.

Hands on my hips, I stood fully and glanced around, hoping for the slightest of breaks. The chaos was still going on around me, though I had drowned out the noise and bodies racing by as I focused on finding the criminals who seemed to be the most dangerous. The ones that just wanted to light fires in trash cans or in abandoned cars could be picked up after I was finished with this.

But I wasn't alone in the streets. The unconscious man on the ground at my feet was the only one who wasn't a threat to someone in the city. People were still everywhere and I was glad for the wide boulevard I had seemed to land myself on. I hated trying to work when I was crowded.

Suddenly, however, the sound of clapping wasn't something I had set out to drown out. Raising a curious eyebrow, I turned my body halfway round and focused on the direction that I assumed the clapping was coming from. Nothing happened for a moment or two, causing me to contemplate the idea that it was just my imagination. Trust me, my imagination had come up with stranger things than disembodied clapping.

Out of nowhere, there was four ringing gunshots echoing through the panic-filled streets, followed quickly by a maniacal laugh piercing the night. This caused even the adrenaline-filled criminals to scatter, leaving me alone with the unconscious, burly buddy.

Though my head had snapped back to the area where I had _just_ heard the clapping coming from, that was the extent of my fright. Cocking my head to the side and waiting, I wiggled my toes in my warm boots, wondering who it could be. If the way that crazy laughter made every single Arkham inmate flee in terror (as I was certain it wasn't the gunshots; there had been plenty of that all night and it hadn't seemed to bother anyone more than usual), I had to know who in the world it could have been.

"Not going to _run_, ah, _doll_face?" The voice was strange, though not altogether annoying. Very dangerous, rather chilling, even though the laugh was high-pitched, I found it… fascinating. Even in that one sentence, the way he enunciated his words was different, yet amusing. I could see how many people would probably find it irritating and grating, but my interest was definitely piqued.

"No, I dinnae think I will," I answered with an easy shrug, though I still couldn't find any sign of movement. Tapping the toe of my left foot on the cement and waiting, I quirked an eyebrow, "Are ye goin' t' come out any time soon? Cuz, if y'aren't, I might as well get back on me way, aye?" Turning, I took a step, pretending like I was going to leave, continuing on without finding out who the strange man was.

The laughter that ensued wasn't the same high-pitched cackling, but an equally light, almost airy, carefree giggle. It sounded as though it was coming closer, so I stopped, picking up my duffel bag in case I had to make a break for it.

Unlikely.

Finally, a figure emerged from the darkened corner of one of the banks on the next block. From what I could see (there were no streetlights along that road and it was a miracle that I had seen him in the first place), he was tall, with a mop of wild hair. It looked light from where I was, but there was no way to be sure until he came closer. What I _could_ see in the darkness was his face, looming white in the pitch black. However, there was something different. There was a darker paint on his mouth and the areas around his eyes were invisible, blending in wonderfully with the night. His suit wasn't the normal, vibrant jumpsuits that the other prisoners had been wearing. It was darker, normal-looking, though indiscernible in the improper lighting.

"Take a, uh, _good enough_ look?" he questioned, his voice deepening, much like the first time he spoke, but _so_ unlike his laugh.

"No' really; I cannae see ye from here wi'out the right light," I answered, grinning as I sensed the danger oozing off of this man, even from so far away. His gait was carefree, an odd sort of saunter that seemed to fit him well enough. I certainly doubted anyone else could pull it off.

He giggled again, a skip in his step as he quickened his pace, his voice bouncing nicely off of the deserted buildings surrounding us, "What brings you to this _peaceful_ city at this, uh, _won-_der-_ful _time of night, Sco_-tty_?" He finally made his way into the nearest streetlight, his shoulders hunched and his head lowered in what almost looked like he was prepared to charge at me, a raging bull waiting for the perfect time to strike. I liked him already.

Nodding resolutely, I decided, since he seemed to want to stop where he was, _I _would close the distance. A proper introduction was in order, I felt, especially since the way he appeared to be taking enjoyment out of the chaos around us, that he was somewhat like me. At least in that respect.

"_Original, _darlin', _verra _original," I stated sarcastically, though I put on an easy smile, one that wasn't forced in the slightest, "an', as fer th' question, I was transferred here; no' a wee bit too early, either."

As I neared him, I noticed several things at once. His face was painted in a very clown-like manner; white for the face, black around the eyes, like I had assumed. The color on his mouth, which covered a pair of incredible gashes (which I was sure had an intriguing back story), I could now identify as red. Blood red seemed to fit more than ruby red. The scars on his mouth stretched upward, high on his cheeks, giving him a grotesquely piquing smile, one he would never get rid of. Complete with the green tint to his dirty blond hair; what a deranged-looking clown he was. The suit he was wearing was a pale, almost muted blue, with a light blue button-up underneath it. It was the only thing relatively normal about him. He was obviously a criminal… he wouldn't be out here if he wasn't…

"New in town, _are we_?" he smacked his lips together and I could tell he was eyeing me, probably sizing me up in case of a fight, as I'm sure he had seen what I had been doing. If my train of thought was correct, he had been following me since I had first gotten here. Damn; had he seen me change?

"Seems that way," I answered, stopping just before stepping into the streetlight. He was on the other side of the circle of light, giving us a good bit of distance between us. "'Ave a name?"

Instead of answering, he flicked something small and rectangular in my direction, which fluttered to a stop a mere foot in front of me. Stepping into the light, I swiftly stooped over and picked it up. A playing card.

Biting the corner of my lip to hide my smile, I lifted my gaze to meet his, "The Joker?" My tone wasn't concerned or confused. The alias fit, at least. He didn't seem to be one to skirt around anything; give it a few weeks and I had the feeling I would know for sure.

"Mmm," he hummed affirmatively, tilting his head from side to side several times, "and _you_, Scotty? Is it _Flower_?"

Scoffing, I shook my head, pulling my last thistle from my pocket and throwing it in a similar manner. Of course, it wasn't made of the same thing the card was and didn't go nearly as far, landing halfway between us. The Joker made no move to get it, instead cocking his head to the left, lowering his gaze, and regarding the flower lit up by the streetlight.

"I was never _good_ at, um, _botany_, Scotty," he answered, his brows high on his forehead, raising his glittering black eyes to meet mine, "mind tell-_ing_ me?" His hands were shoved in his pockets, where his gun had to be. He could shoot me at any moment, I knew, yet it did nothing but heighten my adrenaline levels.

"Thistle," I answered, impatiently waving it off.

He didn't make a sound, though this time he did step forward, taking his time to crouch and pick up the flower. He remained there, resting on his haunches as he turned the flower between his forefinger and his thumb. Standing, he tucked it in his pocket almost absentmindedly, "Any reason why it's _blue_?"

"Favorite color, along with purple o' course," I answered with a simple shrug, gesturing to my getup - it was rather obvious, I thought. Since he kept my thistle, I figured that I would keep his card. Tucking it in my bodice, I took an easy step forward. He didn't move but regarded me carefully.

"Any part-_icular_ reason why you're tying _up_-ah the in_-mates_?" he questioned, jerking his head in the direction of the latest man I had taken over, "be_cause_… I'm almost _pos_itive that _you_ came here in an armored truc_-kah_. An-dah, you sai-_d_ you were _transferred_ here." He had his eyebrows furrowed almost comically, a pout tugging at his scarred mouth. Close as we were now, I could tell that his eyes were a deep brown and that there was a dangerous, yet mischievous glint flickering about them.

"Felt like it," I smiled brightly, stepping back a bit, retreating into the shadows, though I knew he could still see me. For some reason, the streetlight had felt like a spotlight, which I wasn't too fond of.

He pursed his lips, his pink tongue darting out and wetting them as he weighed my words, "So I take it that the world's little _…laws_… aren't exac-_ta_-ly black and white to you?"

"Oh no, they _are _black an' white, Joker, darlin'," I answered with a laugh, hitching the duffel bag over my other shoulder to adjust the weight, smirking in the darkness, "I just pick an' choose."

"_Sooo_, have you, uh, _chosen_ what to do with _me_?" he inquired, finally standing to his feet and taking a few steps forward, his body posture tense and rather malicious. I just rolled my eyes and laughed, maintaining my aloof stance. I can't say that I didn't find his intimidation techniques exhilarating… he was quite dangerous, I could tell. And, well, that was just too interesting of a characteristic for my adrenaline-junkie self to pass up.

My laugh, however, must have thrown him off-guard. His body didn't change posture, in fact, the only things about him that changed were his eyes and the tilt of his head. His dark orbs narrowed ever so slightly, as though he was trying to figure me out, and the tilt of his head to the left, told me he wasn't quite sure what to make of me.

Well, that made two of us, as I wasn't quite sure what made him so dangerous since he hadn't even _done _anything yet. It was just… his aura. His attitude. He didn't seem to care about what I planned to do with him; he could probably best me. Hell, I didn't even know where all of this contemplation was coming from. Like I said, he hadn't _done_ anything.

"I _think_…," I began, tapping my chin, feigning consideration, "I _think_ I'm gonna pretend like I didnae see ye an' finish what I set out te do. If, that is, you're in agreement wi' that?" Shooting him a questioning look, I began to turn, my heart pumping as I dared to turn my back.

"You're trapping _criminals_ and you're just, uh, gonna… _Let. Me. Go_?"

He sounded skeptical, but I decided to leave him be. I wouldn't turn, I wouldn't speak again. Now I needed to refocus myself and see how this wee gamble would turn out in the end. Hopefully, this Joker character wouldn't disappoint. When I tossed a glance over my shoulder, I smirked. He was gone.

Damn. So was my horse.

_**Well, there's the Joker! Hope you enjoyed it! So Thistle and Joker don't really understand each other. Let's see if that continues... ;)  
**_

_**Stephaniekay00: **__Thanks so much! Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it. I promise he'll be in it more as time goes on! Probably the next chapter =D ; __**LaughingAngelsGibberish:**__ Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!; __**LoopyLuna89: **__Definitely! And I agree with you on your second point too! He made the entire movie. Through the whole thing, I just wait and wait for his next scene!; __**Limplict: **__Thanks! I', glad you liked it!; __**Sadie: **__Haha thanks! I was hoping she would be different! She's definitely different from most of my characters. Anywhoooo, yeah, you were right about the Band of Brothers thing! You know me so well lol. I'm thinking about it… hmm *ponders*…; __**Siriusly-A-Princess:**__ lol yeah thanks? =) ; __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__lol I like zombie movies! Definitely Zombieland lol! Yeah, so after this chapter probably is gonna be nearing the beginning of the Dark Knight. There'll probably be some Batman/Thistle interaction (not romantically though) and then more Joker! Haha yeah I thought it would be funny if she stole his horse! He's kinda wimpy lol…; __**Misplaced Levity: **__Thanks so much! I'm really glad you think so!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, I thought that would be kinda interesting!; __**Anbu Fox: **__Thanks! Haha I'm glad you think so! =D; __**Tapidum Lucidum: **__Oh yes, I definitely will! I'm really glad you think so =)_


	4. news

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
